


Silver

by shyfoxes (novashyperion)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Desmond Miles Lives, Desmond has issues, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Loving Your Significant Other A Lot, Tongue Piercings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: Even after two years, Delsin was still learning new things about Desmond.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> they just make me happy so I end up writing them a lot.

There was no way he was seeing right.

Delsin squinted, trying to see if the little glint he’d thought he’d seen really was there.

But when Desmond got into a mood, a good mood - something that was becoming normal - he talked so fast that even Delsin was unsure if his lips remembered each other.  

He may not have known everything there was to know about Desmond and the whole low-key power struggle over the centuries, or whatever, but Delsin liked to think he knew his boyfriend at least a little.

To be honest, when he’d tried to tell him about the whole thing, he’d seriously stopped listening around “Ezio leaves Istanbul”, and asked for the cliff notes version. (Templars Bad, Magical Ancestors, Secret Wars, Fate of the World, yada yada yada). Honestly, it almost made the D.U.P. seem petty.

At least Delsin got to grow up watching TV and running around with the other kids. Desmond lived off-grid and had no childhood. Aside from the extreme expectations to live up to centuries worth of ancestors’ legacies, nothing had to suck worse than being a kid and having all that childhood innocence and wonder yanked right out of you.

If Delsin could go back in time and make Betty take Des into the tribe, he would. Akomish looked after their own. Desmond was now Delsin’s, just like Eugene and Fetch were, like he and Reggie were each other’s. Desmond was his, and he was Desmond’s. He would look after the other man come hell or high water.

He was getting off-topic.

Desmond tended to do that to him. Made him wax poetically. Made him want to fly up so high he was sure he’d breach the atmosphere.

But that did not, however, explain why Desmond was wearing a tongue ring.

An honest to God, shiny, silver-studded, tongue ring. And the asshole hadn’t even tried to use it on him. Talk about rude.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

It was suffice to say that even after two years of knowing each other, one of which was them actually being boyfriends, Delsin was still learning things about Desmond.

Tongue ring aside, there were other things he had learned just in the last two months alone.

For one, Desmond did not, in fact, like black coffee. It had been a popular inside joke amongst their friends and Reggie that Desmond seemed the time to like his coffee straight from the pot. Delsin had had to do a double take when they’d gone to a local coffee shop and Desmond had not hesitated to order the sugariest frappe Delsin had ever seen. Extra caramel drizzle, extra whip.

The one thing he’d definitely honed in on was the little pause Desmond gave when the server asked for his name. This was usually where he’d step in and just give his name instead.

To avoid a talk he figured his boyfriend wasn’t ready for, he’d asked about the coffee instead.His boyfriend had looked him dead in the eye and said, “I have enough bitterness in my life.” He’d left it alone after that.

There were some things Delsin had come to realize that were too deeply ingrained into Desmond to be forgotten just because he wasn’t on the run anymore.

He still got funny at times when people showed him affection. The first time he’d taken Desmond back to Salmon Bay and Betty had given him a hug, he’d frozen and looked at Delsin almost helplessly. After some months he’d gotten used to it and initiated hugs on his own now, but Delsin could see the uneasiness he had when too much attention was on him, too.

It had been hard, but Delsin had made it clear. As long as Desmond was in Seattle (and by extension, Salmon Bay), no one was to mess with him.

Whatever was going on with the Brotherhood and the Templars, Desmond couldn’t say. Delsin didn’t doubt he could find out if he truly wanted to, but as far as anyone coming to bug his boyfriend again, it wasn’t happening. His growing network of freed Conduits were making sure of it.

Conduits who knew Delsin also knew Desmond; a fact his boyfriend wasn’t always keen on. Assassin code or something. Shadows, hiding, all that jazz. What an unflashy life they lead, honestly. Delsin himself couldn’t really understand it. He lived to be flashy. Didn’t want to be anything but the biggest, brightest bonfire everyone could see, where Desmond lived to hug the edges.

Delsin didn’t really understand the impact being normal had on Desmond. Not until he really heard his boyfriend bring it up himself.

Even in the face of these large revelations, Delsin also appreciated the little facts.

Desmond was lactose intolerant but would suffer for extra cheesy breadsticks. He was weirdly terrified of toads. He’d found one out on the doorstep of the Rowe Brothers’ family home, and had threatened to never let Delsin sleep next to him again if he didn’t relocate it asap. Desmond thought sand was nasty. He endured going to the beach with Delsin because he liked his boyfriend more than he hated sand. He also had a tattoo of a bumble bee on his left ass cheek because he got too drunk one time when he was nineteen and more stupid.

None of these explained the tongue ring, which had seemed to suddenly just pop up. Which didn’t make any sense.

If Desmond had gotten it recently, it would have been noticeable. A girl in his high school had gotten one. She’d talked funny for weeks, and lived almost exclusively on ice cream. Desmond didn’t seem any different. He’d eaten the hell out of a takeout order of ribs the other night. He’d rolled his R’s just fine when he’d been imitating someone on some show just fine.

More importantly, he was not trying to make out with Delsin with that thing on.

Delsin held out on being pissy about it for about half an hour before he’d dropped heavily into his boyfriend’s lap and made sure he was laying as uncomfortably and obnoxiously across him as possible.  Desmond only grunted, readjusting him simply out of habit. He propped his heels up on the low coffee table, and refocused his gaze back on the tv. Reaching back, Delsin settled an elbow into the armrest of the couch and pursed his lips.

“So,” He began. “When were you gonna use that thing on me?”

No point in beating around the bush.

“What thing?” Desmond answered absently.

Delsin made a vague hand motion, knowing Desmond was only half noticing it. He settled for poking his cheek.

“That.”

Desmond glanced at him. Just a quick shift of his eyes.

He stuck his tongue out, curling it before making it seem like he was just licking his lips.

“This thing?”

“Yep. Didn’t take you for the type tee bee aych.”

“Got it a couple years back actually. Just on a whim. Was doing all sorts of rebellious shit for fun. You’ve seen my ass.” Delsin snorted, punching Desmond playfully in the arm. “I ended up having to get rid of it when they kidnapped me. Something, something, machines.”

“Doesn’t answer my first question, though.”

Desmond looked at him then. “Been a while since I wore it. I was trying to get used to it again.”

“And?” Delsin cocked an eyebrow. “Are you?”

He roughly grabbed Delsin by the front of his shirt and hauled him up close. An excited shiver went through him; one hand braced behind him on the armrest and the other on the back of the couch right next to Desmond’s shoulder. He leaned forward further without prompting.

Desmond stuck his tongue out again, that little ball of silver front and center. “One way to find out, right?”

“Oh, heck,” Delsin cheered. He pressed his boyfriend back against the couch and curled their tongues together.

Somewhere between the need to breathe and Delsin reaching down to grope for the bee, Delsin learned something new. Desmond was more than comfy wearing his tongue ring again, and he was damn good with it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr xpost--> http://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/183660863188/silver-desmonddelsin
> 
> I always forget to post here and there. 
> 
> anyway goofy boyfriends and some emotional baggage. thank you for reading if you do!


End file.
